


Bella Swan in Yet Another Love Triange by Me, Satan

by Boostergoldsmissingarm



Series: Earth-Boost [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Can read as standalone but why would you want to when you can read all of my stuff, F/M, I really am sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boostergoldsmissingarm/pseuds/Boostergoldsmissingarm
Summary: That awkward feeling when you run into your vigilante ex boyfriend when you're with your vampire husband





	Bella Swan in Yet Another Love Triange by Me, Satan

I smiled at Edward. It had been a month since we had gotten back together. I loved staring at his perfect, chiseled features. His eyes were pure amber, We had just eaten.

We were in Central City. Normally it would be too bright to go out ,but it was post alien attack so no one would be paying attention to two sparkly people.

We were holding hands as we walked down the street. There was surprisingly little rubble on the streets, but there was enough to block the road in front of us. We were cutting down an alley when someone came up behind us. It was……. a mugger!

“Give me all your money,” he yelled. We could have gotten rid of him easily, but before we could a dark shape came down from the roof. He was as chiseled as a statue. I knew each and every muscle. It was Bruce, my ex.

He quickly beat up the mugger before he turned to me. He looked at me and for a moment it was how it used to be. Then he said two words that set my heart aflame, ”Hello Bella.”

“Hey Batman,” I said. I was suddenly hyper conscious of Edward standing awkwardly at my side. He was suddenly very interested in the unconscious mugger at our feet, poking him lightly with his foot.

“What are you doing here? It’s dangerous,” he said.

“Not much is dangerous for us,” said Edward, cutting in.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Bruce said with one of his bat-glares. I wished they wouldn’t fight. Thankfully before it got any worse a man in blue descended from the skies.

“Batman, what’s going on?” Superman asked. He looked from Bruce, to me and Edward, to the now groaning mugger. Bruce silenced him with a kick to the head.

“Superman this is my former girlfriend Bella and her husband, Edward. They’re vampires,” said Bruce.

“That’s neat,” Superman said with a nod.

“Actually we were just about leave,” said Edward. He gracefully stepped over the mugger. Like everything he did it was beautiful, perfect even. Maybe too perfect. He motioned for me to come with him. “Actually I’m going to talk to Batman for a little,” I said. He left reluctantly.

Me and Bruce both looked up at Superman, who was still hovering above us. It took him a second to get it. “Oh I have to go I…. hear a crime,” he said, and then flew off.

It was just me and Bruce. He averted his eyes. I looked at some garbage. “

You wanted to talk?”

“I just wanted to see if you were… okay.

”I’m always okay.”

“That’s not true.”

He didn’t respond for a while. Then he said “I have to go take this mugger to the police station.”

“Oh yeah. Edward is waiting for me anyway,” I said. He lifted the mugger up and walked down the alley.

Before he got all the way down he turned to me and asked, “Bella, are you happy?”

“I am,” I said. But was I? I walked away. He let me.

Fin


End file.
